We Are Warriors: Jinx
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. Watch out world, there's a new Loose Cannon in town! Character belongs to minifox1.
1. Chapter 1

**And we're back! I've been promising my cousin I'd write this for her. And I'm happy to say that I've finally gotten it put together. So without further ado, here's Jinx.**

Chapter 1

The sun radiated down over the patio, reflecting off the water in the pool and soothing the aching scars upon the red-blonde woman laying in a chair. Cira's eyes were closed as she dozed, letting the sun recharge her core after a long, long day on the Rift. The only downside about being the Chosen of an Overdrive Project. She was just starting to dream in a deeper sleep when a shock of cold jolted her awake. She jerked upright, gasping as she saw her little sister as well as her cousins giggling, Janie holding a dripping hose.

"Oh, you all are gonna get it!" Cira yelled, reaching for the squirt gun she kept at her side for moments like this.

 _"Funny how much that helped you there,"_ came a soft, sun-warm voice.

"Hush, Leo," Cira muttered, unloading on her cousins and making them squeal as they were soaked with equally as cold water, "HAHA! TAKE THAT!"

They bolted away and Cira gave chase, her longer, enhanced legs catching up to them in mere seconds, cornering them in front of the house.

"I've got you know!" the Chosen grinned, reaching out…

Right as a cascade of water came down on her head. Cira sputtered as Leona started howling with laughter, echoed by that of her wildly shrieking younger cousins. Cira looked up at the roof just to see the elder two of Cira's younger cousins up there, holding a big five gallon bucket.

"That wasn't funny," she growled.

"Was to us!" they beamed.

Cira watched as they went back and grabbed something else. Wanting to get some revenge on her Champion, Cira immediately shoved a still chuckling Leona into control right as the giant water balloon crashed down on her, popping and sending water spraying everywhere.

Leona sputtered while _Cira_ laughed.

 _"Revenge is_ so _sweet, isn't it Leona?"_

The golden-eyed Project glared up at the sky.

"Alright, that's it," she huffed, "You're all going 'down',"

"I think we done goofed," one of the cousins on the roof said, turning to her fellow conspirator.

"Gee, ya _think_?!" the other snarked, getting to her feet, "RUN!"

* * *

After getting her revenge (meaning she threw the two college age cousins into the pool fully clothed), Cira settled back down in her chair, closing her eyes as she tapped her fingers on the large squirtgun on her lap, daring the others to try it again. Leona chuckled as the cousins stayed _far_ away from her and her Chosen, letting Cira take a nap.

The day wore on, Cira woke up from her nap and proceeded to engage with family time. It was one thing she enjoyed when she was home for the holidays.

"You know…" Cira hummed, stretching as she sat down in a chair and the smell of grilled hotdogs and hamburgers filled the air, "I might not like the skin…but the Pool Party look is pretty dang good on us,"

Leona started chuckling again.

 _"I will admit, that is one perk of being a Project,"_ she stated, _"We can look any way we want,"_

"Truth," Cira nodded, "Saves me a lot of money when I don't have to buy clothes,"

She stopped, a wicked grin on her face.

 _"Cira?"_ Leona asked.

"Hey, Leo…can I use the Projector to change my hair color?"

 _"Possibly…why…?"_

"I decided what I want to do for Gencon," Cira grinned.

 _"…Cira, that's_ cheating _…"_

"I'm not going to enter the cosplay contest, geeze!" Cira huffed, "Andrew'd have my head. He's already mad that a group of us went to Comic Con,"

 _"What were you planning…"_

"Just turning off the Projector except on my hair," Cira shrugged, "I…"

She stopped as a blonde-haired, brown-eyed girl bounded up to her.

"Heya!" the girl chirped.

"Mya Grace, what are you doing?" Cira asked.

"Eh, you looked bored. I came to bug you," she grinned.

"You'd never bug me," Cira chuckled, ruffling Mya's hair and getting her to whine.

"No touching my hair!" Mya grumbled.

"Fine then," Cira grinned, poking Mya's nose, "Boop,"

"Stooooopppppp!"

Cira gave a loud laugh as Mya finally gave a grin. The First Chosen was going to say something else…but was interrupted.

"Fireworks! Fireworks! Fireworks!" came the unanimous cheer from three young children as they paraded around the pool like little ducklings.

 _"They're so cute,"_ Leona murmured wistfully as she and Cira watched them parade around and as Mya hopped up to join them.

"I know," Cira nodded, "Little kids are cute…why do you think I became a teacher?"

 _"You teach… 'high school',"_

"Elementary school was my second choice if high school didn't work out," Cira told her as a warm hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Talking to yourself again?" her mother chuckled.

"Technically yes," Cira grinned, "It's gotten to the point that people have to look at my eyes to see who's talking…because we're so similar,"

Gwen hugged her daughter and the Champion within her, making both Champion and Chosen smile, a faint golden glow radiating from her skin before ceasing as the cousins came closer.

"Sky's getting darker," Cira's grandmother said as the sun set, "Should be any time now,"

Cira gave a nod as her power ebbed and as her skin gave off a faint glow, so faint it was barely noticeable if she sat in the light.

"I'm going to go sit by the bonfire," Cira started, getting up and walking to the group assembled at the crackling flames.

She sat down next to Mya, who grinned and leaned on her shoulder, bathing in the warmth radiated by her older cousin.

"We're ready!" came the voice of Mya's father as he and their grandfather started lighting fuses.

Mya gave a squeal of joy as the first rocket blazed through the night sky, bursting into blooms of silver and blue.

 _"No matter how many times I see them,"_ Leona stated, _"Fireworks still amaze me,"_

Cira gave a soft laugh as more fireworks exploded into the air. She saw Mya get up and started walking towards her dog, Stella, who was not enjoying the display as much as the human (and Valorian) family.

Suddenly, Cira heard her uncle and grandfather yell. She looked up just to see the launch tube for the next firework fall on its side, her enhanced sight seeing the fuse still lit and burning to detonation.

She looked towards Mya, who was still going towards her dog, right in the firework's path.

"MYA!" she heard her aunt scream as the dog bolted.

The firework detonated, flying towards Mya. Mya's mother saw a blur of silver, white and gold racing towards the girl. Mya shrieked as the blur ran to her…but it didn't reach her in time to block the firework.

Cira gave a scream of anguish as she held Mya's badly burned body. She was too slow…too late.

She could hear her family calling for 911, she could see her aunt and uncle dashing towards her, see them pulling her away as they held Mya in their arms. She felt hands on her shoulders as she shook terribly.

"You did your best," Gwen soothed.

"I wasn't fast enough…" Cira whispered as sirens filled the air, "Mama…all these powers I have…and I can't save my own cousin,"

* * *

The family sat in the hospital, waiting for Mya to come out of surgery or, God forbid, went out of life altogether. Cira paced the floor, starting to wear a rut in the carpet. Gwen gave her a sympathetic look…this was worse than when Arthur had been shot.

"Hello, Cira," a male voice started, making Cira jump three feet in the air.

"ANDREW!" she yelled, "Don't _do_ that!"

Andrew Summers gave a soft laugh as Cira sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Are you here just to support me?" she asked.

"Somewhat," Andrew stated, "I actually am here to see Mya,"

Cira froze, looking up at Andrew incredulously.

"She's been…"

"She caught someone's eye," Andrew shrugged.

"Cira, who is this?" her aunt asked.

"My name is Andrew Summers," Andrew said, "I work for Riot Games, Cira knows me quite well,"

"Riot Ga-that's the company that made that game Mya plays," her uncle frowned, "Why are you here?"

"I see Cira did not tell you," Andrew stated.

"I…didn't think it was relevant," Cira admitted, "The only ones who know are Mama, Janie and Gram,"

"Know what?" her aunt and uncle demanded…right as the doctor walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grace?" the doctor started, getting their attention, "Your daughter is out of surgery…however…the burns are severe enough that they are fatal. I'm sorry,"

"Can we see her?" her uncle asked.

"Yes, she's awake…in pain, but awake,"

"Uncle James, Aunt Missy," Cira started, "Can I come with you? There's something I want to tell Mya,"

Her aunt and uncle nodded, thinking that Cira was wanting to tell Mya about the accident and how she tried to save her.

"If it would be alright, I would like to wait outside of the room…I have something I want to ask Mya once you are done," Andrew said.

"I trust him," Cira told her aunt and uncle, "He saved my life,"

After a pause, the parents gave a nod and led Cira and Andrew to the room where Mya was staying.

* * *

Mya gave a pained smile as she saw her family walk in. Her severely burned face was red and shiny and covered with scars.

"Hi Mom," she smiled, "Hi Dad, hi Cira,"

Her parents came to her side, worrying over her while Cira stood in silent sentinel at the foot of the bed.

"Cira…?" Mya started, getting her cousin's attention, "I don't blame you. You couldn't get to me in time. You're human after all,"

Cira gave a loud, short laugh.

"Why'd you laugh?" Mya asked.

Cira blinked, realizing that she did indeed laugh. She sighed, shaking her head.

"You remember a while back when I had my accident?" Cira started, getting a nod from Mya as Cira put her hand on Mya's bed.

Mya gave a gasp as she looked at the hand.

"Cira! Your hand!"

Cira frowned, looking down and sighing as she saw the wavering hologram glitching out just above her wrist, leaving a servo in place of human skin.

"Are you an alien?!" Mya demanded.

 _"Alien?"_ Leona blinked.

"Well…she's not wrong…" Cira muttered, "Seeing as you're from another world…"

 _"So…_ I'm _the alien?"_

"Yes, Leo,"

 _"But I don't have the green skin or burst out of people's chests or try to eat them!"_

Cira facepalmed.

"Cira?" Mya asked.

"Leona, I swear, we are _never_ letting Arthur show you another sci-fi movie again," she growled.

" _Cira_?" Mya repeated.

Cira shook her head and sighed.

"Sorry," she apologized, "Just…talking to myself,"

"Oh, ok," Mya grinned, "Now, answer my question. Are you an alien? If you are, were you adopted?"

"What? No!" Cira blinked, "No, Mya, I wasn't adopted,"

"So…was your mom adopted? Oooo! Wait! Was it your dad!"

"I'm not an alien," Cira groaned, "Mya, please, you've known me your entire life…"

"Then what's with the Transformer hands there?"

"Ok, you want to know?" Cira sighed, "I'm this way because of my accident. I was hurt really badly and this was the only way to save me. And you're…partially…right,"

"Huh?"

"To save my life, they had to get someone else to help me as well," Cira admitted, "You remember League and how I don't play it much anymore?"

"Mhmm!" Mya nodded.

"You remember how much I liked Leona? How she just clicked for me?"

Another nod.

"Well…turns out the League is actually real. That Valoran is an actual place. Just…another world far away from here," Cira said, "I uh…I happened to catch someone's eye and to save my life, she agreed to become me and I become her,"

"Wha…"

Cira's eyes flashed gold, making Mya yelp in shock.

"Don't be afraid," Leona started calmly, "I mean no harm to Cira or you, Mya. My name is Leona. I'm the reason Cira doesn't play League anymore or play her main. I'm also the reason she's speaking to you now,"

Mya stared in shock…

"That…is so COOL!" Mya squealed.

Leona gave a soft laugh and turned to Mya's parents.

"The man outside of this room is going to come and ask Mya the same thing he asked Cira. Mya has caught a Champion's eye. They want to offer the same thing I offered Cira. But it is up to you and her to accept it or decline it,"

Her eyes faded back to blue and Cira gave a sad smile.

"I kept this secret so that I wouldn't scare anyone. I wanted to be treated normal even though I'm not anymore," she admitted as Andrew came in, "But, I'm going to let Andrew speak,"

"Thank you, Cira," Andrew told her before turning to Mya, "Hello, Mya, my name is Andrew Summers. I work for Riot Games. Cira told you that she was saved by a Champion of the League. I'm here to extend that same opportunity to you,"

Mya painfully sat up straighter.

"If you accept, you will eventually fight for the League. If you decline, you'll, I'm sorry to say, die," Andrew told her, "The choice is yours,"

"Who Chose her, Andrew?" Cira asked.

"She's a carry," Andrew said, " Mya, you have been Chosen by Jinx, the Loose Cannon,"

Mya's scarred and burned face lit up as her mouth dropped open.

"Yes!" she cried, "YES! I ACCEPT!"

"Shouldn't we have a say in this?" Mya's mother asked, "She's still just a child…"

"Dear, I think this is the best choice," her father said, "If she doesn't…we lose her. At least if she accepts she'll only be gone for a little while and then back with us,"

Mya's mother gave a sigh, but she turned to Mya.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked.

Mya nodded, wincing as the burns pulled.

"I want to do this," Mya told her, "Besides…I think it'll be _fun_ ,"

Leona gave a sigh and Cira raised an eyebrow.

"Leo? What's wrong?" she asked.

 _"…I see why Jinx Chose her…"_ came the Support's grumble, _"The Rift is going to be in_ so _much trouble when she sets foot in it…"_

 **Just to let you know...next chapter is going to be _so_ much fun...Jinx's first time on the Rift...but Cira can't support her. That's gonna end well. On a not so happy note...I've been getting reports from people with Chosens that they're getting attacked by others because they took a champion they wanted. Guys, that's not ok. I give these on a first come first serve basis. If you don't get the champion, I'm sorry, but tough cookies. So, to protect everyone...I'm going to be just posting what Champions have been taken, rather than who took them. Please understand that. If I _ever_ hear that someone does that again, you will be getting a personal, angry PM from me. Be _nice_.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Ahri**

 **Akali**

 **Ashe**

 **Aurelion Sol**

 **Azir**

 **Bard**

 **Brand**

 **Braum**

 **Caitlyn**

 **Camille**

 **Cassiopea**

 **Darius**

 **Diana**

 **Draven**

 **Ekko**

 **Elise**

 **Evelynn**

 **Ezreal**

 **Fiddlesticks**

 **Fiora**

 **Galio**

 **Gangplank**

 **Garen**

 **Gna** **r**

 **Gragas**

 **Hecarim**

 **Illaoi**

 **Ivern**

 **Jarvan IV**

 **Jax**

 **Jhin**

 **Jinx**

 **Kalista**

 **Katarina**

 **Kayle**

 **Kha'zix**

 **Kindred**

 **Kog'Maw**

 **Lee Sin**

 **Leona**

 **Lissandra**

 **Lucian**

 **Lulu**

 **Malphite**

 **Malzahar**

 **Miss Fortune**

 **Mordekaiser**

 **Nasus**

 **Nautilus**

 **Nidalee**

 **Nocturne**

 **Pantheon**

 **Quinn**

 **Rakan**

 **Rek'Sai**

 **Renekton**

 **Ryze**

 **Shaco**

 **Shen**

 **Sion**

 **Sona**

 **Soraka**

 **Syndra**

 **Tahm Kench**

 **Taliyah**

 **Talon**

 **Taric**

 **Thresh**

 **Twisted Fate**

 **Twitch**

 **Udy** **r**

 **Urgot**

 **Veigar**

 **Varus**

 **Vel'Koz**

 **Vi**

 **Viktor**

 **Vladimir**

 **Volibear**

 **Warwick**

 **Wukong**

 **Xayah**

 **Xerath**

 **Yasuo**

 **Yorick**

 **Zac**

 **Zed**

 **Zyra**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, here is Jinx's last chapter...though it won't be the last time we see her...that's for sure! Though something happens that changes Cira a bit. We also see why it is a _bad_ idea to tick off a Support...**

Chapter 2

Mya was humming to herself as she flipped the squirtguns into the air and aimed them around. She saw her cousins splashing around in the pool while Cira sat in 'her' chair, keeping a silent vigil over them until their grandmother came out to give Cira a break. The older cousin gave a grateful smile and leaned back in her chair, putting a pair of sunglasses on and flipping her long braid of red-blonde hair over her shoulder.

 _"She looks hot…"_ a voice giggled in Mya's head, _"We should cool her off!"_

Mya grinned and aimed the gun…only to discover Cira was missing.

"Huh?" Mya blinked right as she was suddenly lifted up off the ground.

She gave a squeal and looked around to see Cira holding her by the collar, looking unamused.

"You tried to squirt me, didn't you," she deadpanned.

"Wha- _no_!" Mya protested, "I'd do no such thing!"

Cira closed an eye as the other one flared gold.

"Jinx…" Leona growled.

"Aw c'mon Leona! Lemme have some fun!" a now pink-eyed Mya grinned, "You're too _boring_ ,"

The support rolled her eyes before sighing.

"Isn't your friend supposed to be here soon, Mya?" Cira asked.

"Oh, Samantha? Yeah," Mya nodded, "Mom's bringing her,"

"And when is that?"

"Eh, couple of minutes…maybe an hour tops," Mya shrugged, "Why? You gonna lecture me?"

"I just want you to be careful, ok?" Cira told her, "There's been some bad stuff happening to some of the other Chosen and I don't want anything to happen to you,"

"Cira, we live in the middle of nowhere, nothin's gonna happen to me!" Mya chirped, starting to skip off, "And besides, if something _does_ happen, I'll just introduce 'em to Fishbones and Pow-Pow!"

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Cira sighed.

* * *

Mya was nearly bouncing up and down she was so excited for Samantha to get here. After all…Samantha Anderson was her best friend! And best friends could keep secrets!

The door opened and Mya squealed happily, nearly teleporting towards Samantha and knocking her over.

"You're here!" she beamed, "FINALLY! Now the party can begin!"

Samantha grinned as she managed to get up to her feet…only to get knocked down again by Stella. The dog licked Samantha's face, making her giggle.

"Stella! Off!" Samantha laughed.

Mya grinned as she pulled the dog off her friend.

"Oooo! Samantha! I've got something I wanna show you! It's really super cool!" Mya beamed, bouncing up and down again.

"What?" Samantha asked as Mya all but dragged her friend to the gaming room.

"Ok, so you know how I had my accident?" Mya asked as she booted up her computer and pulled up League.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask how you were…but you haven't really changed at all," Samantha shrugged.

"I have though!" Mya beamed, "So, you know League, right? Guess what? IT'S REAL!"

Samantha blinked and was quiet for a moment.

"What?" she asked.

"That was my reaction but then Andrew came and said that it was real and that I had a Champion lookin' out for me and wanted to help me!" Mya grinned, "They even have a special name for me! It's called 'Chosen'. Remember how I liked Jinx? Like a lot?"

"Yeah…?"

Mya's eyes flared pink and she waved.

"What's up? Name's Jinx," Jinx smiled, "Mya's my Chosen,"

Samantha's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"No way…" she whispered.

"Yeah way!" Mya squealed, "LOOK!"

She summoned Fishbones and was nearly vibrating with happiness as she bounced up and down.

"I can get Pow-Pow too," Mya added, "And a bunch of Flame Chompers and my Zapper and my Super Mega Death Rocket!"

"That's _awesome_!" Samantha grinned, "So you're Jinx now?"

"Yup!" Mya nodded, "Andrew and Jinx say I'm gonna get to fight on the Rift soon. Just after I recover and everything. But hey! I get to blow stuff up and I can't get in trouble for it!"

She gave a huff as she pulled up her own Summoner Profile and glared at the Mastery 7 Jinx icon there.

"Worst part is I can't play her anymore," she grumbled, "But they gave me this to say I know what I'm doing,"

She gave a shrug as her eyes turned pink.

"Aw c'mon, Mya…it's not so bad. I mean, yeah, we can't flash that to rub it in…but we're still awesome," Jinx told her.

"You're right," Mya agreed as her eyes flared back to brown.

"That is creepy and awesome at the same time," Samantha blinked.

Mya gave a grin.

"You ain't seen _nothin'_ yet!" she beamed.

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

Samantha gave a huff as she sat with her back against her door. She'd just gotten picked up by her father and when he'd asked about her sleepover, she told him everything. How she and Mya stayed up most of the night shooting Pow-Pow and Fishbones off the deck at targets…he'd told her to be honest and she told him he was.

Then everything went downhill as he started demanding to know about Mya…and if she was Chosen. Samantha told her father that Mya was, that Jinx had Chosen her. Her father had told her that she couldn't see Mya anymore. Not now, not ever. _That_ of course made Samantha mad and she demanded to know why.

Her father had said nothing and locked Samantha in her room, finally saying he was going to pay Mya and her family a visit. She had called Mya, saying her father was on his way, to which Mya shrugged off and said they'd have to finish the cookies before he came.

But Samantha couldn't shake the feeling that Mya was in trouble.

* * *

Mya was playing in the yard with Stella and her two brothers when the first shot rang out. Her brothers, Elliot and Izzy ran into the house as faster as their legs could carry them. Mya tried to follow, but another shot landing right before her made her stop.

"Jinx…?!" Mya yelled.

The Champion took over, her pink eyes blazing as she gave a manic smile and pulled out Pow-Pow.

"Now where was I?" Jinx hummed, leveling the minigun, "Oh right! WREAKING HAVOC!"

She started firing at the shadows in the trees, at the gunmen she knew were there.

 _"Behind you!"_ Mya yelled, making Jinx whirl around and fire her Zapper

"ZAP!" she grinned, hurling flame chompers, "Remember! Guns don't kill people…I mean, until you shoot them…then they kill _everything_!"

More gunfire from the enemy, Jinx's pink eyes narrowed as she dodged behind trees, the cars, everything she could find.

 _"I don't think this is good…"_ Mya admitted.

"Eh…you're probably right," Jinx shrugged as she returned fire.

* * *

Cira was picking out repertoire for her next concert when she started hearing gunfire from Mya's house. The First Chosen got out of her seat and walked towards the window.

 _"Mya showing off?"_ Leona asked.

"I don't know…" Cira said slowly, "But I think we should check it…"

 _BOOM!_

A cloud of smoke rose over the treeline and Cira's eyes flared.

She was gone in a blur of silver and gold.

* * *

Mya had taken over and was fending the attackers off for the moment. She switched out Pow-Pow for Fishbones and grinned as she fired a Super Mega Death Rocket.

"CATCH!" she yelled as the rocket fired from Fishbones and exploded where most of the firefight was coming from.

 _"AWESOME!"_ Jinx squealed only for the bullets to resume as people came out of the smoke.

"What?!" Mya demanded, "HOW!?"

"She used her ultimate! It'll be down for a while, get her now!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Mr. …Anderson?" Mya blinked, looking up, "Wh-Why!?"

Tears started streaming down Mya's face.

"Samantha…you…" she scooted back, her guns clinking together as her wide eyes stared at the advancing gunmen who leveled guns at her.

Mya raised her hands to shield her face…

Right as the sky opened up and an intense heat washed over the area as the inside of Mya's eyelids turned scarlet. When the light died, Mya opened her eyes.

Just to see the gunmen either lying on the ground, or standing, stunned. But, all of them, standing or not, had their clothes charred. The ground was scorched, the rocks in the driveway had either liquefied or were a deep ruby color, the grass had been scorched black or was ablaze. Mya looked to see what caused this…

And saw a very, _very_ angry Cira standing at the foot of the driveway, a scarlet and gold sword pointed at the gunmen as the blade burned orange.

"Get. Away. From. My. Cousin," Cira growled softly, one eye a burning gold, the other a fierce stormy blue.

"If it isn't the First Chosen brat," one of the gunmen sneered.

"I said, get away from my cousin," came the barely restrained repeat.

" _This_ is what we're supposed to be afraid of?" another guffawed, "She's harmless!"

"Get. Away from her. NOW!" Cira roared, her form spasming and revealing glowing golden circuits and heavy silver armor.

She swept her blade out, no longer scarlet and gold but gold and black, it connected with a gunman and Cira disappeared in a golden flash, only to reappear next to the gunman, shield bashing him and sending him flying into two others.

She seemed to blur and reappeared next to another, a glowing golden aura around her as she flipped her blade around so she was holding the blade itself and slammed the hilt into the man's face before kneeing him and tossing him away like he was a toy. The Project Chosen's shield burned as she pointed the Zenith Blade at Mr. Anderson, the last gunman, and pulled to him.

Cira rammed her shield under his chin, sending him flying into the air. She grabbed him and slammed him down to the ground, grasping him by the head as she hoisted him back up, dangling him five inches off the ground as she pointed the tip of her blade under his throat.

"You," she hissed, voice edged in metal and static, "Are _very_ lucky that my code of honor prevents me from taking your head,"

He could see the rage through the visor covering the Project's eyes.

"As it is…You have been hunting our kind for a long, _long_ time," she seethed, "You made the _mistake_ of coming after my Chosen's family. I will not pass judgement, though I so _very_ want to run you through for threatening a _child_. Andrew will know what to do with you,"

She whirled her blade around so that she was holding the blade and slammed the hilt into his face, shattering his nose and knocking him unconscious.

Leona dropped him unceremoniously to the ground before Cira took control and raced to Mya.

"Are you alright?" she demanded, scanning over the girl as her form glitched and sputtered back into what Mya was used to seeing, "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"…Remind me not to tick you off," Mya blinked.

 _"Leona's always like that,"_ Jinx dismissed, _"These two are perfect together,"_

Mya opened her mouth to say something when pain shot through her and Cira dug her blade into the ground, her knuckles white as armor started to spread over them.

"What's going on?" Mya blinked.

"You're being Summoned," Cira said, "As am I…I'll see you on the Rift,"

And she exploded into golden sparks while Mya's world broke into multicolored shards.

* * *

When Mya opened her eyes, she saw a high ceiling and big stained glass windows.

"Oh! You must be the new Chosen!" a female voice called, making Mya turn around to see what looked like a humanoid sheep circled by a dark shadowy wolf.

"Lamb!" Mya exclaimed.

"Sorta," the Kindred shrugged, "My name's Dianne. I'm Chosen like you. Um…actually, I'm going to teach you,"

"Where's Cira?" Mya asked.

"Andrew said she wouldn't be in on this match," a heavily southern accented voice started, making Mya turn around to face Tahm Kench.

"Name's Agus. I'm your support today," he said.

"So…who's our midlaner and our toplaner?" Mya asked.

"Garen's the toplaner," Dianne said, "Our midlaner should be…"

"Sorry I'm late!" came a metallic call as emerald green light filtered in.

 _"Well look what the cat dragged in!"_ Jinx giggled, _"That's Ekko and his Chosen, David,"_

David put his bat over one shoulder and he looked at Mya. His visor gave an odd flash and he shook his head.

"Eh, sorry," he apologized, "You're the new Chosen, right?"

"Mya,"

"Nice to meet you," David smiled, "Name's David Allen,"

Mya gave a bright smile as rings of icy blue started circling them.

"Uh…?" Mya blinked.

"Just transport," Dianne told her, "Don't worry,"

"Ready Jinx?" Mya grinned.

 _"Aw, c'mon…what's the worst that could happen?!"_ Jinx giggled.

* * *

Cira paced outside of the door leading to the Summoning platform. She was still angry that Andrew wouldn't let her Support Mya. She knew Dianne would do a good job…but Cira _was_ First Chosen…and it hurt that she couldn't do her job.

Mya came bounding out all smiles and hugged her cousin.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Mya squealed, "When can we do that again?!"

"Next time you get Summoned," Cira chuckled as Jinx twirled one of her long blue braids.

David came out after her, shaking his head as he looked at the new Chosen.

"What's wrong David?" Leona asked.

"Nothing…Ekko's just acting weird," the other Project stated, "Has ever since Mya came in,"

 _"…I ship it,"_ Mya snickered.

"Ship it?" Jinx asked.

Cira gave a chuckle as David's visor flashed brightly and his projector kicked on, leaving Ekko in his classic form…blushing slightly.

"Aw, that's cute," came Dianne's voice as she trotted out followed by Agus.

"Good job, Dianne," Cira praised, "See, you can train people…who knows? Maybe they won't need me…"

"…What…?" Dianne sputtered, "NO! Nononono, you can _have_ your job back. I don't want to do that anymore. You're a much better teacher,"

"We'll see," Cira chuckled.

* * *

 _A Few Days later_ …

Cira was sitting in the Institute's gardens, letting the sunlight warm her face when Andrew came up.

"What is it, Andrew?" she asked.

"There's a new Chosen," he said.

"What else is new," Cira chuckled, opening her eyes and looking at him…just to see Dianne next to him, "Dianne?"

Dianne rubbed her arms as Wolf circled her.

"It's Eva," she murmured, "Eva was Chosen,"

"By who?"

Andrew gave Cira the picture, showing Dianne's sister…except for a handful of spindly spider legs sprouting from her back.

"Eva Faye…better known as Elise,"

 **You think these people would learn...DON'T TICK OFF THE SUPPORT! It ends badly! Also, that there was one of the reasons why Andrew didn't want Cira supporting Mya. If Mya got hurt...anyways...Eva and Elise are next!**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Ahri**

 **Akali**

 **Ashe**

 **Aurelion Sol**

 **Azir**

 **Bard**

 **Brand**

 **Braum**

 **Caitlyn**

 **Camille**

 **Cassiopea**

 **Darius**

 **Diana**

 **Draven**

 **Ekko**

 **Elise**

 **Evelynn**

 **Ezreal**

 **Fiddlesticks**

 **Fiora**

 **Galio**

 **Gangplank**

 **Garen**

 **Gna** **r**

 **Gragas**

 **Hecarim**

 **Illaoi**

 **Ivern**

 **Jarvan IV**

 **Jax**

 **Jhin**

 **Jinx**

 **Kalista**

 **Katarina**

 **Kayle**

 **Kha'zix**

 **Kindred**

 **Kog'Maw**

 **Lee Sin**

 **Leona**

 **Lissandra**

 **Lucian**

 **Lulu**

 **Malphite**

 **Malzahar**

 **Miss Fortune**

 **Mordekaiser**

 **Nasus**

 **Nautilus**

 **Nidalee**

 **Nocturne**

 **Pantheon**

 **Quinn**

 **Rakan**

 **Rek'Sai**

 **Renekton**

 **Ryze**

 **Shaco**

 **Shen**

 **Sion**

 **Sona**

 **Soraka**

 **Syndra**

 **Tahm Kench**

 **Taliyah**

 **Talon**

 **Taric**

 **Thresh**

 **Twisted Fate**

 **Twitch**

 **Udy** **r**

 **Urgot**

 **Veigar**

 **Varus**

 **Vel'Koz**

 **Vi**

 **Viktor**

 **Vladimir**

 **Volibear**

 **Warwick**

 **Wukong**

 **Xayah**

 **Xerath**

 **Yasuo**

 **Yorick**

 **Zac**

 **Zed**

 **Zyra**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
